1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufactured article for instantaneously making decorative bows and the like, of the type comprising a flexible support and a decorative flexible band having a longitudinal edge slidably engaged along the flexible support. In greater detail, the manufactured article in question lends itself to the accomplishment of bows of the type currently used to decorate packed presents and the like.
2. Prior Art
It is known that manufactured articles of the above type have already been produced and marketed and they substantially comprise a flexible support generally consisting of a mere cord which is enclosed by stitching in the edge of a flexible band, usually made of fabric, so that the band edge can slide along the cord. Originally the manufactured article is in the form of a continuous strip wound on a reel. A piece of suitable length is cut every time, as needed, from said strip and a decorative bow can be accomplished therefrom. In greater detail, in order to make a bow from the piece of manufactured article cut away, it is sufficient to make the fabric band slide along the cord and dispose the opposite ends of the band upon each other so that the band is bent over upon itself and thus the desired bow is ready. At the end of the operation the cord lengths projecting from the opposite ends of the band are used to tie the bow to the article to which it is to be applied.
Although the manufactured articles of the above type appear very practical in use, they have however some drawbacks as regards both production costs and the final aesthetic effect which can be reached.
Actually a band made of textile material has rather high prices and in addition, due to said material, it is rather difficult to give a particularly homogeneous and uniform configuration to the bow thus formed.
Furthermore the aesthetic features of the cord used to tie the bow and engaged therewith are not so high as to match with those of the bow itself and of a packed present in general.